cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Recharge
Definition Recharge refers to the time, in seconds, between two uses of a given power. This length of time may be shortened in several ways: * slot one or more Recharge Rate Enhancements in a power; * use another power (such as Hasten) or an Accolade Power (such as Geas of the Kind Ones); * receive a buff (such as Speed Boost or Accelerate Metabolism); or any combination of these. Reductions to recharge rate do not apply intuitively. If something reduces your recharge time by 100%, it doesn't recharge instantly. Instead, use this formula: RechargeTime = BaseRechargeTime / ( 1 + Enhancement ) where Enhancement includes the effects of enhancements, powers, and buffs. A 100% enhancement thus cuts the recharge time in half. A 200% enhancement cuts it by two thirds. Since the enhancement is in the denominator, it is subject to diminishing returns -- the more you add, the less each new amount helps. Categories The long text description of powers rates their base recharge time in one of six broad categories. The following table is a rough approximation of the time, in seconds, covered by these categories. Category:Definition Invention Origin Enhancments One of the easiest and most popular ways of increasing your character's recharge rate is to slot enhancment sets that carry an added recharge bonus. Below are a list of Invention Origin Enhancment Sets that provide recharge as a bonus when slotted. (As of December 21, 2008 -Issue 13) Resist Damage :Impervious Skin : Adds 5% Targeted AOE Damage :Positron's Blast : Adds 6.25% :Ragnorak : Adds 10% Confuse :Befudling Aura : Adds 2.5% :Malaise's Illusions : Adds 6.25% :Coercive Persuasion : Adds 10% Melee Damage :Crushing Impact : Adds 5% :Hetacomb : Adds 10% Sniper Attacks :Calibrated Accuracy : Adds 3.25% :Sting of the Manticore : Adds 7.5% Sleep :Call of the Sandman : Adds 6.25% :Hibernation : Adds 2.5% :Fotunata Hypnosis : Adds 10% PBAoE Damage :Armageddon : Adds 10% :Obliteration :Adds 5% Slow Movement :Curtail Speed : Adds 5% :Tempered Readiness : Adds 3.25% Immobilize :Enfeebled Operation : Adds 3.75% :Rooting Grasp : Adds 2.5% :Gravitational Anchor : Adds 10% Ranged Damage :Apocalypse : Adds 10% :Decimation : Adds 6.25% :Entropic Chaos : Adds 6.25% Healing :Doctored Wounds : Adds 6.25% :Regenerative Tissue : Adds 5% Holds :Unbreakable Constraint : Adds 10% :Basilisk's Gaze : Adds 7.5% Defense :Kismit : Adds 3.75% :Red Fortune : Adds 5% Fear :Glimpse of the Abyss : Adds 6.25% :Horror : Adds 2.5% :Unspeakable Terror : Adds 5% Stuns :Stagger : Adds 2.5% :Stupify : Adds 6.25% :Absolut Amazement : Adds 10% Taunting :Mocking Beratement : Adds 7.5% :Perfect Zinger: Adds 5% Knockback :Kinetic Crash : Adds 7.5% Endurance Modification :Efficacy Adaptor : Adds 5% Tohit Buff :Encouraged Accuracy : Adds 5% :Adjusted Targeting : Adds 5% Tohit Debuff :Dampened Spirits : Adds 5% :Dark Watcher's Despair : Adds 5% Recharge Intensive Pets :Call to Arms : Adds 6.25% :Expedient Reinforcement : Adds 6.25% Accurate To-Hit Debuff :Cloud Senses : Adds 6.25%